Bez przewrotu/18
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Bez przewrotu W którym ludy Wamasai oczekują sygnału, jaki prezes Barbicane ma dać kapitanowi Nicholl. Działo się to w wieczór dnia 22 Września, – w dniu pamiętnym, któremu opinia ogółu przypisywała wpływ feralny, tak jak 1 Stycznia 1000 r. W dwanaście godzin po przejściu słońca przez południk Kilimandżaro, a zatem o północy, kapitan Nicholl miał podłożyć ogień pod straszną armatę. Należy tu wspomnieć, że Kilimandżaro znajduje się o trzydzieści pięć stopni na wschód południka Paryża, zaś Baltimore o siedmdziesiąt dziewięć stopni na zachód od tegoż południka, stanowi to różnicę stu czternastu stopni, to jest czterystu pięćdziesięciu sześciu minut czasu, czyli godzin siedmiu i dwudziestu sześciu minut. Z tego więc wypada, że w chwili dania strzału będzie minut dwadzieścia cztery po piątej z południa w wielkiej stolicy Marylandu. Czas był przepyszny. Słońce zachodziło po nad płaszczyznami Wamasai, niknąc poza widnokręgiem pogodnym i czystym. Nie można było marzyć o nocy piękniejszej, ani o cichszej i bardziej gwiaździstej. Nie można było żądać przyjaźniejszego otoczenia dla mającego ulecieć w przestrzenie pocisku. Ani jedna chmurka nie zmiesza się ze sztucznemi wyziewami, mającemi się wytworzyć przy spaleniu meli-melonitu. I któż może wiedzieć? Może prezes Barbicane i kapitan Nicholl żałowali w tej chwili, że nie mogą usadowić się w pocisku. W pierwszej sekundzie przelecieliby dwa tysiące ośmset kilometrów. Zbadawszy tajemnice świata selenitów, przeniknęliby tajemnice świata słonecznego, i to w warunkach bez porównania więcej zajmujących niż te, w jakich się znajdował francuz Hektor Servadac, uniesiony na powierzchni komety Gallia! Sułtan Bali-Bali, najwięksi dygnitarze dworu, to jest minister finansów i wykonawca sprawiedliwości, następnie czarny personel, którego ręce to arcydzieło wykonały, zgromadzeni byli, by śledzić wszelkie a zajmujące fazy wystrzału. Wszelako wiedziony ostrożnością, cały ten tłum obrał stanowisko o trzy kilometry od przewierconej galeryi Kilimandżaro, tak, żeby się nie potrzebować obawiać straszliwego parcia warstw powietrza. Wokoło kilka tysięcy krajowców, przybyłych z Kisongo i miasteczek rozsypanych w stronie południowej prowincyi, pośpieszyło na rozkaz sułtana Bali-Bali, by być obecnymi temu wzniosłemu widokowi. Nić, przeciągnięta pomiędzy bateryą elektryczną i zbiornikiem substancyi chemicznych, umieszczonym w głębi galeryi, gotowa była cisnąć prąd, który miał roztrzaskać lont i wywołać zapalenie się meli-melonitu. Jako wstęp, wspaniała uczta zgromadziła u jednego stołu sułtana, jego gości amerykańskich i znakomitości stolicy – wszystko to na koszt Bali-Bali, który wysadził się jak mógł, wiedząc, że koszta będą mu powrócone z kasy Stowarzyszenia Barbicane and Co. Było już około jedenastej godziny, gdy uczta, zaczęta o wpół do ósmej, zakończyła się toastem wzniesionym przez sułtana na cześć inżynierów North Polar Practical Association i za powodzenie ich przedsięwzięcia. Jeszcze godzina, a zmiana warunków geograficznych i klimatologicznych Ziemi stanie się faktem spełnionym. Prezes Barbicane, jego kolega i dziesięciu pomocników zbliżyło się do szopy, we wnętrzu, której była ustawiona baterya elektryczna. Barbicane, trzymając w ręku swój chronometr, liczył minuty – które nigdy mu się dłuższemi nie wydały, minuty, które, zdawało się, trwają nie już lata, ale wieki. Gdy już tylko dziesięć minut brakło do północy, Barbicane i Nicholl zbliżyli się do aparatu połączonego nicią z galeryą Kilimandżaro. Sułtan, jego dwór, tłum krajowców otaczali ich ogromnem kołem. Zależało wiele na tem, by strzał padł w chwili ściśle oznaczonej przez obliczenia J. T. Mastona, to jest w chwili, gdy słońce przetnie tę linię porównania dnia z nocą, z której więcej nie zejdzie w swym pozornym obrocie naokoło ziemskiej sferoidy. – Północ bez pięciu! – Bez czterech! – Bez trzech! – Bez dwóch! – Bez jednej!… Prezes Barbicane patrzył na wskazówkę swego zegarka, na którą padało światło latarni, trzymanej przez jednego z pomocników, podczas gdy kapitan Nicholl, z palcem wzniesionym nad guzik aparatu, stał w pogotowiu, aby w oznaczonej chwili puścić prąd elektryczny. – Już tylko dwadzieścia sekund! – Tylko dziesięć! – Tylko pięć! – Tylko jedna!… Nikt nie zdołałby dostrzedz najlżejszego drgnięcia ręki u tego niewzruszonego Nicholla. On i jego towarzysz nie byli ani odrobiny bardziej wzruszeni jak wtedy, gdy zamknięci w pocisku oczekiwali, by ich Kolumbjada wysłała w strefy księżycowe! – Ognia!… – krzyknął prezes. I wskazujący palec kapitana nacisnął guzik. Nastąpił straszliwy huk, którego echa powtórzyły się w najoddaleńszych widnokręgach Wamasai. Świst przeraźliwy masy, która przecięła warstwę powietrza pod pchnięciem milionów miljardów litrów gazu, powstałych ze spłonięcia w jednej sekundzie dwóch tysięcy tonn meli-melonitu. Można było sądzić, że po powierzchni ziemi przeleciał jeden z tych meteorów, co to gromadzą w sobie wszystkie brutalne siły przyrody. Zaiste, wrażenie nie byłoby straszniejszem nawet, gdyby wszystkie armaty wszystkich na kuli ziemskiej istniejących artyleryj połączyły się ze wszystkiemi piorunami nieba, by zagrzmieć razem!